Time Machine
by Loluuuuu
Summary: AU./ Ia menangisi keadaannya-semua yang terjadi padanya. Andai ia bisa, ia ingin kembali memutar waktu. Saat semuanya baik-baik saja... Saat ia masih bersama dirinya.


Fairy Tail belongs to _Hiro Mashima_

A

**G**ray **L**ucy

Story

.

.

AU—Typo—etc

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Time Machine

—Lolu Aithera—

_._

* * *

_._

"_If I'm able to meet you passing through time and space  
Even if it's heading to  
The same conclusion, I'm sure  
There won't be any regrets remaining__"_

—_Time Machine_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini. Meskipun ia akan kembali, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai dengan segenap jiwanya itu.

Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga suara seorang wanita dari pengeras suara yang memberitahukan kalau kereta akan segera berangkat, menyadarkan mereka.

Meskipun enggan, akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sudah saatnya kau pergi." Ucapnya. Rautnya tenang, tapi Lucy tahu kalau lelaki itu juga sangat berat untuk melepasnya.

Lucy mengangguk, tetapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangannya pun masih menggenggam tangan lelaki itu—sama sekali tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Andai waktu bisa diulang, aku tidak ingin mempunyai penyakit seperti ini… Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi…" Ucap Lucy kemudian. Ia meremas tangan yang berada digenggamannya.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Luce… Tapi semua telah terjadi… Dan ini demi kebaikanmu—demi kehidupanmu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menderita disini."

Lucy menatap lelaki itu. Mata yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam kedamaian. Mata yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Mata yang selalu dapat membiusnya—yang membuatnya lupa akan segala masalahnya.

Kalau tidak sangat terpaksa ia tidak akan mau pergi—tidak akan pernah mau. Kalau saja ia tidak terkena kanker rahim—yang membuatnya harus pergi dari kota ini… Kalau saja Rumah Sakit di kota ini dapat mengobati penyakitnya… Ia sudah pasti tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini—tidak akan meninggalkan Gray Fulbuster, lelaki yang paling ia cintai.

"Berjanjilah, Luce… Berjanjilah padaku satu hal…" Gray menatap Lucy dengan senyuman sendu dibibirnya.

Lucy meremas kembali tangan Gray yang digenggamnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku… Untuk kembali kesini, dan jangan meninggalkan ku…" Ucap Gray kemudian, lalu menarik Lucy dalam dekapannya, dan mencium bibir marunnya sekilas.

Lucy tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ketika Gray memeluknya sebelum melepasnya pergi.

"Sekarang, lekaslah pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah dan Ibu mu," Ucap Gray sampai menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Lucy.

"Jaga dirimu disana. Jangan menyerah dengan penyakitmu, berobatlah yang benar… Jangan lupa hubungi akau… Dan jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Gray lagi, lalu mengecup kening Lucy dengan segenap perasaannya.

Ia membimbing Lucy untuk naik kedalam kereta. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan mereka, digantikannya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Gray menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan berbisik di telinga Lucy. "Jangan lupakan aku… Dan tetaplah hidup, okay?"

"Pasti, Gray. Pasti. Aku akan memegang janjiku padamu…" Lirih Lucy sambil memeluk Gray dengan sangat erat.

"Aku akan disini saat kau kembali… Aku berjanji." Ucap Gray kemudian. Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan, membiarkan air matanya jatuh kembali.

Gray melepas pelukan mereka, dan berjalan keluar dari kereta. Lucy masih berdiri disana, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk beranjak. Hingga sampai pintu kereta itu tertutup, keduanya masih berada ditempat yang sama—saling menatap dalam diam.

Kereta itu akhirnya berangkat, meninggalkan Gray yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Melihat Lucy pergi darinya, seperti melihat jiwanya pergi.

Tapi, ia akan menunggu Lucy. Kalau perlu, ia akan kesini setiap hari, menunggu Lucy-nya pulang—meskipun ia harus menunggu sangat lama.

.

.

Satu tahun setelah kepergian Lucy dari kota itu, mereka masih berhubungan setiap hari. Entah itu telefon, sms, atau melalui aplikasi web camera. Mereka bertukar cerita setiap hari, tentang keadaan Lucy yang sedang menjalani pemulihan dirinya, dan kegiatan Gray yang menjalani hari-harinya sendirian.

Setengah tahun kemudian, mereka masih berhubungan meski tidak sesering dahulu. Gray kini telah menjadi arsitek—sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia inginkan sejak dulu. Lucy juga sedang menjalani tahap-tahap menuju akhir masa pemulihan dirinya. Lucy bercerita tentang dirinya yang sedikit lagi akan sembuh dan segera kembali, sedangkan Gray yang bercerita tentang pekerjaannya dan kebiasaannya—menunggu Lucy pulang di stasiun kereta.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Lucy menjalani pengobatannya, dan sudah lebih dari dua bulan Gray tidak menghubunginya—dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Lucy berfikir kalau Gray hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi semakin lama Lucy memikirkan alasan-alasan kenapa Gray tidak menghubunginya, alasan terburuk terfikir dalam benaknya.

'Apa aku meninggalkannya begitu lama? Apa dia bosan menungguku, dan akhirnya meninggalkanku?' batinnya.

Ketika memikirkan Gray yang bosan menunggu dirinya, Lucy semakin ingin mengulang waktunya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Gray, sehingga lelaki itu akan dipenuhi kenangan akan dirinya. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil kalung yang selalu bertengger dilehernya, dan meremasnya erat.

Dan tibalah hari itu, ketika Lucy sudah benar-benar sembuh dan kembali ke kota asalnya.

.

.

Lucy sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Gray, kalau ia akan pulang hari ini. Semenjak Gray tidak menghubunginya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat—meskipun sama sekali tidak dibalas.

Kereta Lucy berhenti disebuah stasiun yang tidak ia ketahui. Ibunya menjelaskan, kalau stasiun kereta yang lama ditutup karena sebuah kejadian—yang Lucy tidak tahu kenapa saat ibunya menceritakan hal itu matanya sedih dan berkaca-kaca. Lucy akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singat pada Gray kalau ia sudah pulang dan menyebutkan kalau ia berada distasiun baru itu.

Wanita berambut blonde itu terus menengokkan kepalanya, dan matanya mencari kesegala arah. Ia mencari sesosok lelaki berambut biru, yang berjanji akan akan berada disini saat ia kembali.

Lucy mendesah kecewa saat lelaki itu tak kunjung. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap disana meskipun ayah dan ibunya—yang masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menyuruhnya pulang. Mungkin saja Gray sedang sibuk, pikirnya.

Ia melirik jam tangan rolex yang berada dipergelangan tangannya itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:45 pm, yang artinya ia sudah menunggu Gray hampir 5 jam.

Merasa bosan dan kecewa karena Gray yang tak kunjung datang, Lucy akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Erza, untuk memberitahukannya kalau ia sudah kembali dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya di stasiun tersebut.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Erza datang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika melihatnya. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena berlari, Erza langsung memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah ditinggalkan Lucy begitu lama. Tidak ada salahnya bersikap seperti ini 'kan?

Lucy memeluk Erza sama eratnya. Setelah Gray, orang yang sangat ia rindukan adalah Erza. Wanita berambut merah ini sangat setia mendengarkan curhatannya. Tetapi, wanita ini sama seperti Gray, ia tidak bisa Lucy hubungi. Tetapi setelah ia bertanya pada Erza hari ini, ternyata ponselnya hilang dan ia tidak menyimpan nomor Lucy selain diponselnya itu.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama—setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya. Hingga suatu pertanyaan Lucy yang membuat Erza menepikan mobilnya dan membuat wanita berambut merah itu mengehela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya.

Lucy menatap sahabatnya cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Erza?"

Erza mengangguk singkat. Mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Lucy—senyuman pilu pertama yang dilihat Lucy diwajah cantik Erza.

Baru menyadari keanehan yang ditampakkan Erza, dan kelakuan ibunya disaat ia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, sontak saja tubuh Lucy langsung menengang dan tangannya gemetar.

"Ada apa… Ada apa dengan Gray dan stasiun yang ditutup itu…? Ada apa Erza? Erza! Katakan padaku!" Teriak Lucy sambil mengguncang bahu Erza yang hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Lucy mengguncang bahu Erza sekali lagi dan meneriakkan namanya. "Erza! Katakan padaku!"

Erza menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Orang tua Gray dan Orang tua mu menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahukan ini kepadamu, Luce… Tapi, aku pikir… Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti—kau harus tahu…"

Erza menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Hari itu… Aku ingin menemui Gray yang setiap ia tidak bekerja selalu datang ke stasiun lama itu, tempat ia dan kau dulu… Berpisah…"

Erza mengatur nafasnya. "Sesampainya di stasiun itu, aku melihatnya sedang berdiri dipinggir tempat orang-orang masuk dan keluar dari kereta… dan sedang menggenggam sesuatu…"

"Karena sudah menemukannya… Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya… Tapi… Tapi... Sesaat setelah bel pertanda kalau… Kalau kereta akan segera tiba…"

Erza mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan tangisnya. Sementara Lucy, kedua tangannya yang tadi menggenggam bahu Erza sudah terkulai lemas disamping badannya—berharap apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak terjadi.

Erza menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang digenggamnya… Terlepas… dan ia… Gray… Dia… Tiba-tiba melompat kedalam rel… Dan… D—da—dan…"

Erza tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat isakan tangis hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Lucy menatap kosong kebawah.

Erza mengatur nafasnya dan kembali bercerita. "Ti—tiba-tiba kereta datang… Dan menabrak… Menabrak tubuhnya… Meng—hempas—kannya…"

"A—aku… Aku tidak sanggup… Untuk meng—ha—hampiri—nya… Kata orang-orang yang meno—nolongnya… Ba—badannya… Ha—hanc—cur…"

Bruk!

Tubuh Lucy yang terhempas kebelakang menubruk pintu kemudi yang berada dibelakangnya. Erza yang melihat sahabatnya seperti ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat sahabatnya seperti ini sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Melihat Lucy yang bagaikan manusia tak bernyawa itu membuat dadanya sesak. Iris madu yang biasanya terlihat berbinar-binar itu, kini seperti tak ada yang menghuninya.

Hati Erza semakin sesak ketika Iris itu mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata yang semakin lama, semakin deras. Bibir Lucy yang marun digigit sendiri oleh pemiliknya, mencoba menahan isakan tangis yang bagaimanapun—keluar dari mulutnya.

Lucy memegang dada kirinya, dan meremas bajunya.

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Apakah mimpi bisa sesakit ini?

Lucy menatap Erza dengan kedua matanya yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana Erza tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri melihat Lucy dengan keadaan seperti itu?

"Ka—katakan Erza… Apa—apakah mimpi… Bisa—bisa sesakit ini…?"

Erza langsung menarik Lucy dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Luce… Maaf…"

Lucy terdiam beberapa detik dalam dekapan Erza. Lalu kemudian langsung disusul dengan isakannya yang mau tidak mau membuat Erza mengeluarkan air matanya juga.

"GRAAAAAAYY! Kenapa… Kenapa… Dia pergi—kenapa dia pergi secepat ini! KENAPA!" Teriak Lucy yang akhirnya diikuti oleh isakan keras dari perempuan berambut blonde itu.

Yang bisa Erza lakukan adalah memeluk Lucy dengan erat dan membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan semuanya.

.

.

Matanya yang masih sembab dipaksanya untuk terus menerus melihat rel kereta yang berada dibawahnya. Meskipun rasanya, matanya ini sudah tidak kuat—meminta untuk diistirahatkan, ia tetap melihat rel itu, dengan sejuta perasaan yang berada didalam hatinya.

Tempatnya berdiri adalah tempat terakhir Gray berdiri di stasiun itu—menanti dirinya.

Membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Gray, bisa membuatnya gila. Atau mungkin dia sudah gila? Hah. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yang dia pedulikan adalah Gray. Gray-nya. Cintanya, belahan jiwanya, nafasnya—hidupnya.

Lucy mengusap kembali pipinya yang dibasahi oleh air mata yang jatuh begitu saja. Ia berharap ia bisa mengulang waktu. Setidaknya, mengulang saat ia ingin pergi dari kota ini. Mengulang saat ia masih bersama Gray. Mengulang setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia menuruni tangga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, menuju kearah rel. Iris madunya menyusuri rel yang berada persis dihadapannya. Rel yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa kejamnya kereta itu menabrak tubuh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Lucy melangkah menyusuri rel tersebut. Sama sekali tidak perduli jikalau ada kereta yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di rel tersebut.

_Well_, itu yang dia harapkan. Dengan begitu ia bisa bertemu Gray 'kan?

Matanya masih melihat kearah rel tersebut. Tiba-tiba bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan, yang tertimbun kerikil-kerikil yang memang mengalasi rel tersebut.

Lucy berjongkok dan mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah kalung perak yang berbentuk gembok dengan ukiran ditempat kuncinya, yang tidak asing dimatanya. Kalung yang sudang pasti milik Gray-nya.

Lucy melepas kalung yang setiap hari bertengger manis dilehernya itu. Kalung perak berbentuk kunci. Lalu dimasukkannya kunci tersebut kedalam gembok, dan memutarnya. Bandul berbentuk gembok itu terbuka, dan menampakkan kertas kecil—memo, yang terlipat didalam gembok tersebut.

Lucy mengambil memo tersebut dan membukanya. Air matanya kembali turun disaat ia membaca memo tersebut. Tulisan Gray tertera disana. Hanyalah sebuah kalimat singkat, tetapi benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak.

Di stasiun yang sepi itu, Lucy hanya bisa berteriak—menangis—memanggil nama Gray.

Tapi, Lucy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Ia menangisi kepergiannya. Ia menangisi betapa cepat Gray meninggalkannya. Ia menangisi betapa ia sangat merindukannya—betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Ia menangisi kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah ia dengar—kata-kata yang tak akan pernah Gray ucapkan.

Ia menangisi betapa ia sangat membutuhkannya—betapa ia ingin Gray berada disampingnya sekarang.

Ia menangisi waktu yang tak bisa diulang—yang tak pernah bisa ia ulang.

Lucy membuka mulutnya, sebuah lirihan keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah pulang Gray… A—aku pulang…"

"Aku menepati janjiku, Gray… Aku ma—masih hidup…"

"Tapi…

—kenapa kau tidak?"

_Even now, I still love you selfishly_

.

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

.

"_Ketika Lucy pulang, aku akan mengatakan;_

_Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"_

.

* * *

Lolu's Note :

Hullaw semuaaaaa!~~ *tebar bunga* Neh, ini fanfiction pertama Lulo di Fairy Tail~ xixixi mohon bantuannya semua^^~

Hem…apa Lolu gagal buat Fic lagi?-_- sekedar curhat, ide bikin fic ini (juga judulnya) aku dapet dari MV-nya SNSD yang Time Machine. Oh,oh, aku emang Korea-fans^^v. Aku ngambil setting yang bagian Hyoyeon, she's my bias also my beloved girlfriend^^! Kekeke #plak. Ups, nah kan bagiannya dia tuh di stasiun gitu…jadi walla!~ terciptalah ide…semi-gagal ini._.

Flame yang dengan kata-kata yang dapat dicerna, aku terima kok^^

Mind to review? *tebar foto*


End file.
